We propose to establish a Circular Dichroism (CD) and Magnetic Circular Dichroism (MCD) facility. CD will be measured by a JASCO J-500C dichrograph, spanning the 185 nm - 1000 nm wavelength range. This instrument is the optimum state-of-the-art commercial dichrograph. It does not suffer from the disadvantages of older instruments such as the Cary 61 which are based on Pockel cell electro-optic modulation. In addition, it is fully equipped for modern data processing. An Oxford Instruments Spectromag 4 7 Tesla superconducting magnet will allow measurement of MCD from pumped liquid helium to room temperatures. This top-loading, split-coil magnet system allows rapid sample interchange. The research described by the core and potential user groups to which this instrumentation is relevant includes metalloproteins, synthetic analogues for metalloproteins, synthetic antibiotics, mechanistic organometallic chemistry, and vibrational CD.